


（3316）一条信息

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: Max被要求在真心话大冒险中向暗恋对象发送求交往信息。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	（3316）一条信息

**Author's Note:**

> *本文献给三次的一位姐妹！当然，也算是给3316交党费了x  
> *算是迟来的高考作文挑战？取自2020年北京卷
> 
> （2020，北京）  
> 二、当今时代，我们每天都会面对各种各样的信息。其中有一条信息，或引发了你的感悟，或影响了你的生活，或令人振奋，或使你愧疚，或让你学会辨别真伪……请以“一条信息”为题，联系现实生活，展开联想或想象，写一篇记叙文。要求：思想健康；内容充实，有细节描写；语言流畅，书写清晰。字数仍要求不少于700字。

***

Lando死死地盯着他的眼睛，“不，你有。”

Max抓住头发向后仰去，他靠在椅背上望着天，几乎要发出嚎叫，“没有这样的，Lando，你不能出卖我！”

“出卖？Max你真的——”桌上爆发出一阵欢呼，随后是此起彼伏的起哄声。Daniel站在椅子上挥舞着酒杯，一副要把手机从Max手中夺下的气势，“抓住他，Lando！不能让他跑掉，必须发出去这条信息！”

桌台附近一片混乱，车手们鼓起了掌，为激动人心的大冒险时刻而加油喝彩，“Max，快，天赐良机！”

然而，被反复点到的人一直紧握住手机，脸涨得通红，也不肯按照指示去做。

Daniel叹了一口气，指指桌上的香槟瓶，瓶口正对着33号车手，“Max，你要遵守规则：我们选中了你，你要听从我们，这就是规则；刚才点到的Louis、Kimi和Seb他们都完成了，你也应该完成，这就是规则。”

Max摇摇头，脸上的红晕稍微褪去。显然，他之前不是因为酒醉而脸红的，而是激动与羞耻。他现在已经从方才的情绪巅峰回落，整个人都平静下来，以一种带着绝望的清醒回望进Daniel的眼睛，“这我真的做不到。”

“好吧，回到第一个问题，你有暗恋的人吗？”

Lando恢复了活力，举手抢答道，“他肯定有！今天晚上他就——”

“Laaannndddooo！”Max跳起来，捂住Lando的嘴巴，“我们不要讨论这件事了好吗！”

“所以……”Daniel的眼珠转了几圈，他意识到一件很有趣的事情，尽管他在关注前队友的感情生活这件事上略显失职，但他还有补救的机会，“认真点，Max，我们在帮你，不是在整你。”

“但你们就是在整我。”

“好吧。”Daniel又叹了一口气，他环顾四周，这里是酒吧最大的桌子，这里坐着几乎所有参加了今天比赛的F1车手，他们的双眼都闪亮着，为一个潜在的爆炸性消息而绽放光芒，“她是我们认识的人吗？”

Max迟疑了一下，没有立刻回答。他抬起头来，试图用最小的动作打量所有人，但这个眼神被Daniel捕捉得清清楚楚，“她在现场？哇哦，她来看了你的比赛？”见Max没有点头，他又作出一种新的猜想，“今晚才遇见的？一见钟情可以啊你小子——”

Daniel热情洋溢的话语飘荡在空中，车手们欢快地笑起来，除了被调侃者本人。Max只愣愣地盯着人群中某个空隙，他没有作出反应，于是大家也逐渐安静下来。Daniel玩笑的尾音还飘荡在空气中，透露着一种一拳打上棉花的无力与尴尬。

见Max兴致不高，Lando对Daniel使了个眼色——大冒险固然有趣，但影响到心情时就不再必要。然而Daniel显然想法有所不同，他走到Max身边，拉开椅子坐下，“伙计，我们不是在整你，我们是想帮你。想一想，你认为现在是一个成熟的时机吗？如果是的话，那就把短信发出去。”

Max把手机慢慢松开——方才他用比握方向盘更大的力气攥住它，生怕它被看热闹不嫌事大的车手们抢去、翻出通讯录中那个标着星号的名字、发送那条致命的短信。然后他该怎么办呢？他再次抬头打量了一圈，没有找到他心中挂念的那个人：对方虽然今天与自己一起站上领奖台，却似乎没有什么参加庆祝晚宴的精神，现在可能已经回到酒店房间了。想到这里的Max几乎要懊悔地锤自己的脑袋，简直该死，他光顾着和这群人玩什么真心话大冒险，却把暗恋对象弄丢了。

Daniel看着阴晴雨雪在Max脸上走了一遭，想必对方是在进行激烈的思想斗争。这样就很没意思——看起来Max和他的女神尚未发展到足以表白的成熟时机，那他们还是不要添乱了。他为桌上的尴尬打圆场，示意本轮作废，指挥上一轮的受害者重新转起酒瓶。瓶口有如一只眼睛，虎视眈眈地寻找着下一个倒霉蛋。Daniel盯着仍然心神不定的Max，心中涌出一种陌生且奇妙的感觉：他与Max共事多年，一直被对方身上犀牛般勇敢与横冲直撞的少年心气所吸引，这个夜晚仿佛是第一次看到Max的另一面：走出围场的他是一个二十出头的孩子，会患得患失，会举棋不定，会有能剧烈牵动他心绪的心上人。

在他视线的末端，Max把手机放在桌上，两手紧握，表情凝重，有如正在做一个艰难的决定。

***

Max感觉不怎么好。他回到房间后便扑倒在床上，把脸狠狠埋进被子。这种鸵鸟行为比起刚才喧嚣的晚宴现场，更能让他暂时平静下来，寻找内心的答案——等等，答案？

他一个翻身爬起，从裤兜里掏出手机。点开通讯录，所有联系人被以真名备注，Charles Leclerc也一样，唯一不同的是他的名字前面有一颗金黄的星星。以这样的方式，对于Charles发来的每一条信息、打开的每一个电话，Max都能收到独特的提示，正如Charles在他心中独一无二的地位。

没错，Max的暗恋对象就是与他同龄的那位法拉利车手。这样的事实，如果在刚才的晚宴现场被抖出去，一定会引起轩然大波：Daniel的思路才是正常人的思路，Max喜欢着一个女生，并且尝试在现场寻找对方的身影。又有谁能想到，那个人和他性别一样，而且是他一直以来的宿敌呢？

倘若把这个问题抛给Max，他也会陷入方才的沉思，绞尽脑汁不得其解。无论从哪种意义上讲，Charles都不该成为他的暗恋对象——首先，论性别，Max细数自己混乱的青春期情史，从未认为自己是同性恋；其次，他们从很小的时候就认识，从卡丁车赛场到F1的舞台，他们永远在针锋相对，每一次沉默的相遇时，眼神总能迸出激情、斗志、碾压对方的火光。他和Charles性格相近且兴趣相投，也许在某个平行世界他们会成为朋友，但至少在现在，他们是对手。

他们是对手。Max把这句话在心底重复一遍，想：如果能成为朋友，早在十年前他们就会称兄道弟；如果会喜欢对方，早在十年前他就会献出这份情意。但这份喜欢在时机上来得不明不白，他无法否认，存在着那样的一天，从那时起，他对Charles的关注以另一种方式存在，他看Charles的目光注入了另一种感情；本来，他能够昂首挺胸地走过法拉利的P房，碰见自己的老对手时还能轻蔑一瞥、挖苦问候或者狠狠地撞向对方肩头，但从那之后，他再也不敢去完成这些动作，他怕他掩藏不住眼中的欢喜，他怕把挑衅做成调情，他怕目睹Charles的错愕。

Max呻吟一声，重新躺回被子里——这太难了！当Daniel询问他是否已是成熟时机时，他几乎一瞬间就被暗恋不得的痛苦击中。他又想到今晚格外活跃的Lando，这家伙未必知道自己喜欢着Charles，但他在心中藏人这件事上表现得太明显了，他站上了领奖台，却在整个晚上都对着角落沉思，Lando，以及Daniel可能都看穿了自己。回到Daniel，这当然不是成熟时机，在他察觉到自己的感情之后，他和Charles的关系没有任何改变，甚至更差了——在Charles意识到自己在有意躲藏他后，他也开始回避，少有的碰面机会更是绷着脸一言不发地走过。一想到那张面无表情的英俊脸庞，Max的整颗心都被揪紧：他爱着面目柔和的Charles，他爱着毫无防备地大笑的Charles，他不想让自己喜欢的那张脸上出现任何一丝阴霾。

他咬住嘴唇，点开收件箱。他和Charles的通信记录少得可怜，自从交换号码以来，他们就只在重大节日、生日时有过交流，当这以短暂的招呼形式在线下实现时，收件箱里便不会有第二遍问候；一方夺冠时，他们也只会在当晚简短地交流，通常是Charles冷漠地祝贺他，或者他装作平静地祝福Charles。总之，以这样的相处方式，以通信频率，按照大冒险的要求发出一条那样的短信也太奇怪了……

Max点开输入框，把大冒险的要求输进去。

Please date with me!

输入完成以后，Max就躺在那里，举着手机，眼睛盯着这行文字发呆。他曾经希望这段来无影的单恋能够无声无息地消失，但它反倒有随时间流逝愈演愈烈之势。也许他应该制定一个计划表，在达成某些目标的某一天，他能够勇敢地把这句话发出去。

Max又把那句话来来回回扫了好几眼。突然，一个电话打了进来，接通界面显示来电者是Daniel。Max把手指划过屏幕，听到了前队友热情洋溢的声音，“喂，Max？”

没等Max回应，Daniel就自顾自地说了下去，“Max，我希望你能慎重地作出决定。也许现在时机还不够成熟，但希望将来有一天你能把这条短信发出去——我真是第一次见到这样的你！不管怎样，Max，祝你表白成功！”

Daniel像连珠炮一样说完这番话，然后便一片沉寂。Max拿下手机，下意识地点向挂断键所在的位置。他把手机熄屏，继续面向天花板发呆。Daniel说得没错，他其实应该感谢这群经历过分旺盛的车手们，没有他们，也许自己还不会下定决心——

等等？！

一阵恶寒顺着脊柱攀上Max的后背，他的脑海中警报轰鸣作响，方才手机的画面在他眼前炸裂开来：电话是Daniel说完一大段后立马挂断的，那他下意识按下的那个键，那个画面，不会是……

Max一骨碌爬起来，完成解锁的手指都在颤抖。在屏幕点亮之后，这种震颤蔓延到了他全身——最可怕的事情发生了。他想得没错，他以为自己按下的位置是电话的挂断键，可他实际上却把输入框里的短信发了出去。

Max面对与Charles对话中由自己发出的最新一条信息，感觉刚建立起的希望又再次崩塌。

他认命地想了想，既然已经不能更糟了，那还不如现在去找Charles说个清楚。

***

Charles躺在酒店的床上，手机扔在一边。他脑海中思绪很乱，过去一天发生的所有事乱糟糟地挤在一起，压迫得他无法呼吸。

比赛很顺利，没有事故也没有故障。他站上了领奖台，开开心心地与Max并肩，他极力绷住自己的表情，才没在合照时表现得过分灿烂——他可不能让自己的暗恋在没什么进展时就被戳破！

想到Max，Charles微不可闻地叹了口气。他时常自恋地想，以自己的条件，追谁大概都会轻易成功，但他勇于挑战的性子也体现在感情生活上，他偏偏选择了自己的宿敌Max Verstappen作为暗恋对象。太糟糕了，他想，本来两人关系便实在不算亲密，他好不容易鼓起勇气对上Max的眼睛，却发现Max低着头皱着眉，急匆匆地与自己擦肩而过，甚至不愿留多一个眼神。那他能怎么办呢？在喜欢的人表现出抗拒之后，他还能热情地向上贴吗？Charles的性格不允许他这样做，于是他也后退一步，尽力避开与Max相遇的不必要场合。

但在共同站上领奖台、赛后晚宴时并肩而坐等必要场合，Charles还是很愿意与Max待在一起的。今天就是这样，他表现得很好，与Max一起站上领奖台，晚宴时还能够坐在Max的对面。酒吧中灯火迷离忽明忽暗，桌边二十个车手或站或坐挤成一团，他悄悄抬眼打量对面的心上人，没有谁会发现他充满爱意的眼神，这样就很好。

然而，夜晚总要走向某些刺激的游戏。桌上香槟啤酒等等瓶子堆在一起，Daniel首先提议，转瓶子来玩真心话大冒险。Charles起先只是众多起哄者中微小不足的一个，大家的问题都无伤大雅而不失趣味，提问Louis最晚尿床的时间，让Kimi对妻子示爱。芬兰人抗议着，大喊“老夫老妻弄什么肉麻”，却也笑着完成挑战。

然后，上一个受害者启动了下一轮的转盘。瓶口最终在Seb面前停下，Kimi脸上带着把捉弄传递下去的坏笑，提问了一个关于女友的问题。全场人哄笑起来，Charles抬头望向对面的Max，发觉他也随着大家一起大笑。他的心突然就慌了。

Charles确定这不是什么无端的联想，他敢断言，是清晰准确的预感：真心话大冒险永远会归于感情生活，他很确定Max会被选中，而他自己却没有胆量听Max讲出答案。

——他在惧怕Max谈到感情，他在惧怕自己暗恋泡沫的破碎。

Charles环顾四周，大家还在沉浸在Seb娓娓道来的故事中，他悄悄起身，没有获得任何人都注意。他要逃走，逃回酒店房间，做一只懦弱的鸵鸟——就算Max另有心上人是事实，他也不要当场听到这个消息。

现在，Charles还躺在床上，床头柜上的手机发出一声提示音，把他的思绪从几个小时前的晚宴现场拽回笼中。他捡起手机，发现是Max的短信。

Please date with me!

……什么玩意？

Charles吓了一跳，这条短信太过突然，他没有感受到任何惊喜，反倒是有被捉弄的错乱感。他想，一定是Max搞错了，这么莫名其妙的信息，也许是因为他喝醉了，也许是因为他输错收件人，也许是因为Daniel他们喜欢看热闹，专门让Max给宿敌发搞笑短信……

一股无名火从Charles心中涌起，他对待感情一直很严肃，他才不要当别人的玩具！正巧这时门铃响起，他甚至顾不上看猫眼，就一把拉开房门，门外一定是始作俑者Max或幕后推手Daniel等等中的一个。

来人果然是Max。怒气冲冲的Charles一开门便迎上这堵人墙，见到是自己的暗恋对象，他便举着屏幕亮起的手机控诉，“不要用你们那无聊的大冒险耍我！”

Max艰难地吞咽了一口。Charles的拒不配合超乎他想象，但无论如何，既然上天把他推到了这里，自己就必须勇敢面对。

他向前一步，把仍在颤抖的Charles搂在怀里。他的双臂穿过Charles的腋下，轻柔地拿起手机后收紧怀抱。

“请与我约会吧。”他重复一遍这条短信的内容，“不是大冒险，是我冒险说出了真心话。”


End file.
